Owning and operating a business is expensive. Many businesses would like to offer their products or services for sale on-line. The cost to own and manage servers and associated software and other networking infrastructure to provide a “virtual store” is significant. Further, customers of the virtual store may provide their names, addresses, credit card numbers and other confidential information to the virtual store to complete a transaction. Ensuring the privacy and confidentiality of such information is of particular concern.